


Hercules

by testtickles



Category: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe loves her, Disney Movies, Disney References, F/F, Lots of Cum, Nadine is Trans!, Smut, legit there is s o much, sex on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testtickles/pseuds/testtickles
Summary: “Do or do not. There is no tease.” - Yoda, probably.Nadine and Chloe have a little fun while watching a Disney movie.





	Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> well im just takin yall for a stroll headcanon lane aint i???  
> honorable mention to my friend james for inspiring me to write this and being a nutt i lov u 
> 
> anyway Nadine is trans and transphobic comments will be deleted! have a wonderful day!

When Chloe tickled the inside of her thigh, Nadine knew she was feeling frisky.

Thursday was movie night. Nadine assumed it was on Thursday because it might boost their energy until the end of the week; Chloe debunked her theory and told her that if they stayed up late, they wouldn’t have to work sleepily for more than one day. Sensible Chloe.

That night’s movie was Disney’s _Hercules_. After they sold the Tusk, Chloe learned that Nadine was a staunch zoologist and loved Disney since her childhood. She brought out her old CD’s and sorted through the cartoons with Nadine until she exclaimed her love for Hercules. It was her favorite.

Chloe and Nadine watched Mulan, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Nadine often predicted the endings and almost always failed. That was fine for both of them; accidentally spoiling it ruined the fun of the climax.

Nadine and Chloe also went out for dinner and lunch, along with the movies. Nadine quite humble and she always payed, even if her partner insisted on footing the bill. Chloe thanked her all the way home if the dinner was especially pricey and sometimes fixed a bath or worked her magic fingers on Nadine’s back. Nadine loved it either way, because Chloe called their outings ‘dates’ and not excursions.

 

Nadine didn’t know if they were _actually_ girlfriends; she lived with Chloe in her townhouse in Australia and they went at it a few times. Since their last adventure, they started to get to know each other better, for they were free from the constraints of professionalism and a certain Samuel Drake.

Nadine came out to Chloe about her transition, albeit hesitantly. Former partners were not as open and accepting as Chloe was. The long scar that decorated her neck was actually from someone who found out on accident. Nadine knew he was dead, because Chloe and Nadine killed him in India.

Lost in thought, Nadine barely registered Chloe’s pat on her thigh. She rested her head on Nadine’s shoulder as if she wasn’t about to fondle her privates. Chloe leaned towards her ear and huskily whispered, “is this okay?”

Nadine was so far gone she didn’t hear the question at first. “Sorry? Oh, you’re fine.” She relaxed and threw her arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “Are you enjoying the movie?”

“Yeah. Hercules’s labors are fascinating,” she smiled widely, “are you?”

Nadine nodded, pleased that her partner asked for consent. “My mind might be wandering,” she watched with bated breath as Chloe’s fingers found the waistband of her sweatpants and remained still. “Thanks to you.”

“It seems that happens often to people I hang around with.” She kissed Nadine’s cheek and took a deep inhale, then hummed with satisfaction. “Your body wash smells good,” Chloe noted, “you use sandalwood, right?”

“I don’t care enough to check. You should remember, seeing as you bought it for me.” Nadine recalled with a grin, “in fact, I’m pretty sure you smelled it and told me that sandalwood is native to India. I’m sure that’s why you like it.”

Chloe chuckled happily. “Sounds like something I’d say. I’m happy you use what I buy for you.” She kissed her again, then she tugged the bottom of Nadine’s shirt up and brushed her toned stomach. “I ought to come to the gym with you some time.” Chloe’s finger followed the short, light hairs of Nadine’s abdominal hair (which is just fancy for happy trail).

“Sure you could keep up?” Nadine asked with a grin. “It’s not just lifting weights; I run for half an hour and yoga. Running makes me feel good, I guess.” She passed her other hand through her curly hair to itch her scalp.

“You do yoga?” Chloe responded with raised eyebrows, “tai chi or what?” She remembered her mother doing yoga each morning before she drove her to elementary. Chloe also thought back to when she struck some poses atop a tower in the Ghats. Fun times.

Nadine nodded. “Ja, hot yoga and tai chi. I learned that originated in China, and that started as self defense.” She slowly rolled her hips when Chloe slipped her right hand into her sweats. “If - if you’re interested in either, you could come with me and size it up.”

“Don’t fancy yourself a teacher, China?” She grinned and slapped the elastic band of her boxers against Nadine’s abdomen. “A one-on-one lesson sounds _interesting_.”

Nadine smiled at the slight pain and the double-entendre. “Last time I led anything, my lieutenant made away with my score.”

“Point taken.” Chloe turned back to the screen, watching as the protagonist, Hercules, handed his love interest a flower. _How cliché_ , she thought, _but she’s the one trying to have sex on a couch_ … _while watching a cheesy movie._

The love interest, Meg, broke into song. “Susan Egen has a great voice,” Chloe murmured, “but I’m sure you sound _much better_.” She rasped.

“Jesus, Frazer.” Nadine flushed. “Do it or don’t. Stop teasing.” She ordered. Chloe slid off the couch and between Nadine’s legs with a wide grin.

Chloe ran her hand along the middle of her hardening length. “Ok, Yoda. You’re still on board, right? Dysphoria isn’t bothering you too much?” She found it interesting to hear about Nadine’s love/hate relationship with herself. Plus, it was cute to watch her gush about the history of transgender rights.

“Can you just touch me, please?” Her tone dramatically changed from serious to pleading.

After she had her fill of torturing her, she tugged Nadine’s green sweatpants down to her knees. The colorful briefs surprised her. “The Australian flag?” She giggled and caressed her through her boxers. Her tip leaked warm fluids and dampened the briefs. Nadine’s toes curled in her socks in shock and pleasure. Chloe was pleased to see her partner’s immediate reactions to it. She pulled down the boxers and hummed happily.

Nadine got a grip on herself and loudly exhaled through her nose. “Are you going to lecture - _ah_ \- me on that? You have a set of elephant-themed tupperware that you used once, _and_ elephant slippers.”

“I wear my slippers. I think you fucked me when I was only wearing them, too.” She watched with a sly grin as Nadine flushed. Chloe wouldn’t go into details, but Nadine _really_ enjoyed being on top that night.

She quickened her pace and saw Nadine’s eyes squeeze shut. Chloe bore a moment of pain as Nadine’s heels dug into her sides and pulled her closer. “Yeah, you like that?” Chloe inquired.

Nadine nodded quickly and gasped. “God - please don’t stop.” She involuntarily bucked her hips when Chloe sped her hand. “That feels really, _really_ good.”

“Mm. ‘Course it does, lovely.” She kissed Nadine’s thigh and listened closely as the cutest noise escaped her throat. “What was that?” Chloe giggled. She watched Nadine hide her face in embarrassment. “Come on, that was adorable.” She commented with another kiss to her inner thigh.

“Shut up,” she breathed, “I’m - Jesus Christ, _don’t you dare stop_ ,” Nadine begged before she bit her finger to silence herself. The volcano of heat raging her abdomen was about to reenact Pompeii if Chloe kept the pace. Two jolts of pleasure raced up her spine.

“Oh, you’re Jesus Christ? I always knew you were a godsend, Nadine.” She teased, watching as Nadine thrusted her hips again.

“Chloe…” Nadine warned with a soft gasp. She exhaled raggedly and moaned, her hands flew to Chloe’s head and she pulled her hair. It brought her slight pain but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. “Just a little more, I swear.”

“C’mon darling. Come for me.” Chloe whispered, her sandpaper voice egging her on.

Nadine gasped and thrashed once more, yelling Chloe’s name. She squirted onto her face and scarred collarbone. “Fuck,” Nadine squeezed her eyes shut and groaned loudly. Chloe rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she reached for a box of tissues.

After a minute of regulating her insane pulse, she opened her eyes again. “That was…”

“Messy?” Chloe answered happily as she wiped away the fluids on her face with a tissue. “Thankfully you didn’t get any on the couch.” She lovingly kissed her collarbone and licked the warm fluids.

Nadine took a paper and cleaned her tanktop and collarbone. “I was going to say embarrassing. Messy works too.” She pulled up her boxers and sweats, then watched Chloe as she sat next to her. Her pupils were blown out and she was wiping her hand on her shorts. Nadine was sure she didn’t cum on her hand.

“Embarrassing? Because you orgasmed on yourself?” She asked.

“Yes. Let’s forget that, shall we?” Nadine hugged her arm around Chloe again. “Thanks for doing that. For, er, doing me?”

Chloe giggled, “I don’t think dirty-talking is your thing.” She carded her hands through her long hair and draped herself over Nadine’s legs, then closed her eyes.

Nadine brushed Chloe’s cheek and looked back up at the movie. Some titan was causing chaos in Thebes because Hades set them free. Rest in peace, Zeus. She leaned over and kissed Chloe’s soft lips. She tasted sweet and salty, like popcorn.

After Hercules his ass whooped by the cyclops, Nadine spoke again. “Did you get off to me getting off? _”_

“Su _perb_ wording, love. I was sure I didn’t make any noise. How did you know?” Chloe mumbled and sat up. Her hair brushed her nose as she rose. Nadine thought that Chloe always looked beautiful when her hair was pulled back.

“Well, you always fall asleep after orgasming. You also wiped your fingers on your shorts.” Nadine said. “Two, it’s cute when you fall asleep because you always thank me.”

“I didn’t know you noticed things like that, Sherlock.” Chloe kissed her, “are you going to...” she gestured to her lower area, “take care of me?”

Nadine shrugged. “You took care of yourself.” She responded with a grin, turning back to the television. Chloe rolled her eyes and flicked her arm with her finger.

“I’m a selfish dickhead, remember? You like it when I thank you, right? I’m going to say ‘thank you’ afterwards. Promise.” Chloe straddled Nadine’s hips. “You should carry me up to my bedroom, too.”

“Sorry, who just got me off on the couch? If I can orgasm here, you can too.” Nadine said jokingly, before Chloe rolled her hips against hers. “Oooh-kay, we’re going upstairs!” She yelped, standing and holding Chloe close to her chest. Nadine teasingly squeezed her ass and smooched her.

“I’m glad you’re so strong, love. If I can’t stand up or something, you can carry me everywhere.” She smiled, dusting Nadine’s rosy cheeks with her fingertips and kissing her deeply. “Does this even faze you? Carrying a grown woman up the stairs?” Chloe asked, wrapping her strong legs around her midriff.

Nadine shrugged. “It’s like carrying a bag of cat food. Acting like a child reflects your weight, I assume.” She bounced Chloe in her arms and opened the door to her room. She inhaled the scent of cinnamon from her candle. It softly illuminated her room while Nadine set her on the tidy bed. “Smells nice.” She noted quietly. She set her on the mattress and sat beside her.

“Cat food, huh?” Chloe pulled up a pillow from it’s tucked position and settled it under her head, stretching onto the mattress and shut her eyes. “‘Course you know how heavy that is, Doctor Ross.”

“You look like a meal yourself,” Nadine started her sentence confidently and ended it quietly. Chloe raised her eyebrows, tugging Nadine down to the bed. She slumped over and snatched Chloe’s pillow.

“Uh-huh. What’s that supposed to mean?” She clambered onto Nadine and ran her finger along her stomach. She grinned like a fox at Nadine’s comment, her grey eyes staring with immense lust.

Nadine watched with a nervous smile and rubbed Chloe’s clit roughly through her shorts with her thumb. She grinned as a loud gasp escaped her mouth. “It means I want to eat you out,” she said lowly. Chloe bit her lip and rolled her sex against Nadine’s hip.

“That probably means I should - you should stop touching me, yeah?” She sighed, slipping her hand into her shorts but not into the clothing beneath that. “I think we could do this,” she grinned lopsidedly as Nadine’s eyes focused on Chloe’s deft fingers working inside. Nadine blushed as she touched herself and swatted away her hand.

“Let me. Please,” she begged.

“Sure.” Chloe was out of her grey shorts in a flash and eager for Nadine’s touch. “So honest.”

“Being honest got me here, _honey_ .” She used Chloe’s nickname against her with a grin. Nadine pulled Chloe onto her knees and over her face. She smelled s _o enticing and she couldn’t wait to taste her_. “Hop on, cowgirl.”

“Roger, partner.” Chloe chuckled, her fingers finding Nadine’s curls and settled onto her. “You got this right? Pinch me if you’re gonna drown.” She gasped and moaned when she licked her without warning, using the flat of her tongue. “ _Good God,”_ she inhaled, “you know how to make a girl blush.” Chloe moaned again when Nadine sucked on her clit.

She whimpered softly as Nadine’s tongue dipped lower. It felt so damn _good_ and Chloe was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She was going to release embarrassingly quick. Chloe hummed happily as Nadine brought her fingers into play and lovingly stroked her folds.

“Hate to say this, love, but…” she interrupted herself with another groan, “I-I’m gonna cum soon.” Chloe had a strong feeling Nadine couldn’t hear her because she was buried deep between her thighs, but she said it aloud for peace of mind.

She bucked her hips against her face and Nadine squeezed her thighs. Chloe prayed Nadine’s jaw wasn’t dislocated from that. Before she could somehow ruin the heavenly experience, Nadine sucked on her again and yanked her out of the clouds. _Fuck_. That felt amazing.

Nadine’s tongue and two fingers easily sunk into Chloe’s entrance. Her thumb massaged her plump, pink folds and the others quickly thrusted in and out. It didn’t take long for Chloe to come undone from that. Nadine’s nose was filled with Chloe’s musky scent and she couldn’t hear her as she cried out her name and came loudly onto her lips. Nadine swallowed her fluids with a big smile, her fingers slowed their pace until Chloe tapped her head for her to stop.

“Thank you,” she uttered as she evened her breaths. Chloe moved off of Nadine, slipped on her underwear and crept towards the bathroom and searched for a washcloth. After wetting it she walked back into the bedroom. Nadine was propped up on two pillows and sucked two of her fingers clean, then smiled toothily when she saw Chloe’s face of embarrassment.

After she wiped her mouth, she dropped the rag on the small stand next to the bed. “There it is,” she hugged Chloe against her chest, “you said thanks.” Nadine slid her hands into Chloe’s shirt and kneaded her back with her agile fingers.

“Of course I did. When have I ever lied to you?”

“‘ _Sam is kind of the reason we’re here_ ’.” Nadine mucked up Chloe’s accent on purpose. Chloe shook her head and dragged her chin along Nadine’s shoulder.

She listened to her partner’s breathing slow as she relaxed in her arms. “Still hung up on that, you towel?”

Nadine teasingly smacked her shoulder and laughed as Chloe tickled her neck. She kissed her cheek and went back to caressing her shoulders. “Nah, I’m - I - I’m teasing you.” She stifled a yawn and leaned back on the pillows, shutting her eyes.

Nadine and Chloe fell asleep together that Thursday night. They both forgot that Hercules was still playing downstairs until the next day, when Nadine got out of bed for her morning run.

  


Nadine didn’t lie when she said running made her feel good. She mapped out the neighborhood within the first few weeks of moving in with Chloe and ran two miles every morning. She usually returned from her run before Chloe even got out of bed; if she was lucky she could shower and catch a wink beside her.

The morning was brisk, slightly foggy and sunny. A kookaburra gawked at her from it’s perch on the gutter. Kookaburras were territorial kingfishers, though they’re not commonly associated with water. “No handouts for you,” she crooned, “go sit in a gum tree.” Nadine watched as it yawned, ruffled it’s feathers and it stared as she stretched her tired muscles. She hoped the magpies weren’t feeling vicious that morning.

During her run, Nadine thought about last night’s activities. First, they forgot to turn the movie off when Nadine agreed to carry Chloe up to her bedroom. Second, Nadine let her ride her face and nearly broke her nose with the force of her thrashing. That wasn’t so bad. Last, she had to think about having sex with Chloe while she wore her elephant slippers.

She nearly tripped over her own feet at the memory. Running was supposed to help her stay awake, not give her another reason to stay in bed. She cleared her head and resumed her run. If Chloe asked for round two, however, Nadine doubted she would hesitate.

Nadine slowed her pace when she reached the two mile mark and walked the rest of the way back to her house. She noticed the kookaburra was gone and frowned. Nadine silently opened the door to their townhouse and closed it. Chloe wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, but a little sticky note was on the island in the kitchen.

Chloe’s neat handwriting addressed Nadine. ‘ _You should take a shower and come back to bed. I’ll make breakfast afterwards.’_ She read the note again, lingering on the last word. _Afterwards._ Hopefully Chloe was expecting a snogging session, because Nadine felt a bit handsy.

She slapped the note onto the island and tiptoed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Nadine took a hot shower and took extra care of trimming her lower hairs. She kept herself well-groomed for her sake, but she was sure Chloe appreciated it too.

After clipping her hairs, she turned off the hot water and dried herself off with a towel. Her stomach had butterflies flying around in it as she changed clothes and crept into Chloe’s room. Her candle was lit again and Nadine took a deep inhale of cinnamon.

Chloe’s form was buried under the covers, except for her head. She was blissfully asleep, of course. Nadine lightly grabbed her shoulder and shook her. “Hey,” she murmured, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of Chloe’s face.

“Mm, yeah?” Chloe peeked up at Nadine with one eye and smiled, “c’mon in,” she said, pushing away the covers to reveal her nearly naked body. She curled up at the shock from the cool air and ushered her under the covers.

Nadine’s eyes wandered as if on reflex. She scanned the tattoo on Chloe’s shoulder blade then climbed into bed. “Is there a reason you’re naked?” She asked with a smile as she palmed Chloe’s breasts. Her nipples were already firm from the exposure to cold air.

Chloe sighed at the pleasure. “Just for you, darling. As an extra thank-you for letting me ride you last night.” Nadine’s face flushed even more and she slipped one hand farther down Chloe’s side. “How was the run? See anything exciting?” She asked.

“I saw a kookaburra, but she wasn’t singing.” Nadine said in a disappointed tone, squeezing the curve of Chloe’s lovely ass. She nuzzled her neck and kissed her throat, nibbling at one of her pulsing veins.

“Wanker.” Chloe pulled the loose shirt up to Nadine’s chin and tugged her shorts off. “You don’t mind if I touch you here?” She asked, her hand hovering above Nadine’s obvious bulge. Nadine grabbed her wrist and led her into her fresh boxers. In no time, Chloe was stroking her again.

“Your hands feel nice.” Nadine kneaded her ass and threw her leg possessively over Chloe’s thigh. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips into Chloe’s fist. “So much for foreplay, eh?” Nadine mumbled.

Chloe laughed with a shrug. “I just assumed you saw the kookaburra and popped a boner.” She received a pinch on her ass and grinned ear-to-ear. “C’mon Doctor Ross, don’t deny it!” Chloe teased.

“Well I - God, I’d love to, but it’s, uh, hard when my partner is getting me off.” Nadine stumbled through the sentence and smiled sheepishly.

Chloe flicked her neck teasingly. “Hard, that’s it?” She adjusted herself so that she rested her warm sex on Nadine’s shaft while sitting on her waist. She hummed as Nadine shallowly thrusted against her lower lips, whining quietly.

“That’s not fair, Chloe.” Nadine reasoned with a breathy moan.

She watched with dismay as Chloe rubbed her slit along her throbbing erection. “Where’s the fun in playing fair?” Chloe grinned, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. “I shoulda closed a window. It’s cold in here.”

“That sucks.” Nadine touched Chloe’s hips and thumbed her breasts, oblivious to Chloe’s silent offer.

“Are you going to do anything about it?”

Nadine raised an eyebrow. “I can close the window.”

“Oh my god, Nadine.” She whapped her own face with her hand. “I want you to _warm me up_. Fuck me!”

“Oh!” Nadine laughed. “Sorry, I’m still a little thick-skulled when it comes to flirtation.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “Damn right you are,” she mumbled, “putting on a rubber or not? I’m on the pill either way.” Chloe asked, reaching over to their drawer of goodies. She had a few vibrators, a coil of rope, condoms, and a gag amongst other things.

“I’d like to skip it this time.” Nadine offered, switching their positions and towering over Chloe on her hands. A ball of heat coiled in her abdomen because Chloe was watching with a sultry look. “Look, I’m going to orgasm within five seconds of you putting your mouth on me.” Nadine admitted, rubbing lubricant on herself and tossing it back into the drawer. It was cold.

Chloe’s hips rose as she pushed herself into her, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. “I forgot how amazing you felt, darling, if a bit cold.” She chuckled and closed her eyes as Nadine thrusted again.

Nadine silently agreed with her as she leaned over to kiss Chloe’s open mouth. She was so warm and her velvety walls pulsed around her. She heaved a heavy sigh as she leaned over. Chloe’s legs wrapped tightly around her and lured her closer until their bodies met.

“Oh, that’s nice...!” Chloe’s voice was higher from the pleasure. She helped Nadine out of her shirt and told her to keep the tight black sports bra on.

Nadine sank into the deep kiss after Chloe disrobed her, resting her weight on her forearms. She loved the feeling of Chloe’s legs around her waist, pulling her down in desperation. “It’s really hot,” she huffed aloud without meaning to.

“What?” Chloe gasped as Nadine thrusted sharply, “what’s hot?” She clenched around her, stopping herself from orgasming just then.

Nadine exhaled raggedly as Chloe brought her closer to her climax. “Y-you.” She pressed another kiss onto her lips, “god, you’re so warm.”

Chloe was inclined to agree. She watched with hazy eyes as Nadine’s eyes shut tight. “Comin’ so soon?” She teased.

Nadine rolled her hips with a throaty moan. Her knees faltered and she nearly fell forward. She caught herself on her palms and laughed airily. “Yeah, shut up.” she choked. Chloe grinned toothily. Chloe felt the hot pressure building in her core, and she curling her toes in anticipation.

Before long, Nadine increased the speed of her thrusts and sweat began to bead on the valley of her chest. “Shit,” she murmured, “in or out, Frazer?” She managed.

“In, please.” Chloe grinned, her hands busying themselves with her clit and her breasts. She felt Nadine cum; she squeezed every drop out of Nadine, taking all the pleasure she had to offer and it felt amazing. Nadine let out a guttural yell as Chloe constricted around her and felt _her_ orgasm.

Nadine slowly fell onto Chloe, her throbbing erection still inside her. “H...holy shit,” she whimpered.

“Don’t pull out.” Chloe ordered throught the haze of post-cotial relaxation.

She opened her eyes and looked at her quizzically. “Why?”

“You’ll soil the sheets.”

“Oh. How much do you think is in...you?” Nadine managed, knowing full well that all grammar had flown out the window along with her dignity.

Chloe wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Dunno, but I feel like a cream-filled donut right now.”

“That’s gross.” Nadine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“You can’t spell ‘gross’ without ‘Ross’, honey.” She smiled, tapping her nose affectionately.

A biological reaction (something she couldn’t help, really) followed and Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Did you just get soft at the thought?”

“Shut up.” Nadine rolled her eyes and looked down, between them. “What should we do?” She asked quietly. “I could carry you to the bathroom.”

“And what? Set me down in the tub and let me bask in the weird feeling of your cum oozing out of me?” She responded flatly.

She shrugged with a sheepish look. “Just a suggestion.”

After a minute of silence, Chloe sighed. “Fine.” She didn’t fuss when Nadine scooted to the edge of the bed and helped her to the tub. Her eyes fluttered when Nadine pulled out and set her down. The cold steel shocked her hot skin.

“You’re lucky I just warmed you up, eh?” Nadine gave her a grin, which Chloe returned in a heartbeat.

“I get lucky quite often when I’m with you.” She nodded, resting her leg on the cold rim of the tub. “Urgh, that feels really weird.” Chloe made a face at her swollen pink labia and the fluid that dribbled out of her entrance. It looked weird, too.

Nadine sat on the toilet next to her. Just sitting in the tub wasn’t doing anything to speed the process. She wracked her brain for ideas. “Do you want to shower? It might help if your muscles are being used.”

“Sure, why not.” Chloe took Nadine’s hand and stood, stepping out of the tub and turning on the water. “Didn’t you already shower, though?”

“I did, but I don’t mind showering again. Especially if I can help _you_.” She gave her a knowing, seductive smile. Chloe hoped that the shower would go the way she wanted it to.

It didn’t, in the end. But that was okay, because both of them got what they wanted; Nadine got to play with Chloe’s long hair and help her clean up. Chloe, in turn, got to take a long-awaited whiff of the infamous sandalwood soap. Luck was on their side, for Nadine didn’t slip on the wet porcelain and hence fuck up her ulnar nerve. That was a whole different story, though.

After the water ran cold, they hopped out and dried off. Chloe went down to fix some coffee and tea, and Nadine fell back into bed. Maybe Thursday movie night wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
